


Sharing our love L. S. mpreg

by Lillkylling



Series: Love is blind [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: This is book number four. Harry has always been blind, his life has always been darkness. Now it's a different story, as a father and fiancé everything is going very good. Having three kids, being blind, a dog and a mate isn't always easy. How will the future be for this family, what will the change be when someone new enters their life?Saying I do to the man you love, is easy but the difficult part comes when someone else claims this man you're about to marry.Will the jealousy and low self-esteem break it for this happy couple when someone else tries breaks off their wedding?Can Louis and Harry get married if an affaire is getting in their way? And worst of all, how will their children react if their parents split up and a new parent tries to enter their family?





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

WIP  
<

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. Too much - Downgrading !

1.  
Louis' point of view   
When they arrived to their house, Louis began getting the twins ready for bedtime.

"Babe i'm going to take Rosie and Stacy for a walk. Can you handle the twins alone?"

Harry asked when the twins were freshly washed and tucked in. Louis told him to go and to enjoy their walk.

After kissing for a minute or two Harry left, Rosie was holding a string they had attached to Stacy's collar.

When Louis couldn't see them anymore he decided that this would be a good time for him to lay down and relax.

Being a mother to three was draining him, Harry was doing an amazing job of helping Louis.

Louis knew that Harry took Rosie with him to give Louis some air, and he was thankful for it.

His mate was the best and knew him so well, he started slowly drifting off into another world.

When he finally returned to the real world it was due to Rosie running over to her mummy and started calling his name.

"Mummy ! Mummy ! Wakey mummy !"

Louis opened his eyes and saw his daughter next to him and his mate was sitting next to her.

"Lou please wake up"

He could hear the worry in Harry's voice, he sat up and told Harry that he was awake.

"Lou we have been trying to wake for around an hour now. It got to the point where I called Barbs to help me. She's making tea for you because she made sure you were okay"

Louis looked at him confused, he wasn't a heavy sleeper but maybe today had just been too much for him.

"Sorry Haz I didn't mean to sleep that heavily. I don't know why i'm this tired but I think I just had too much stimulation today".

He felt bad for Harry, he just didn't understand why he was this tired unless it was about everything being too much for him.

2.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis was still very tired, he knew that Harry hadn't been getting any for awhile and he felt bad about it.

He hoped that they could have done it this weekend, but he just didn't really feel sexy at all.

The doctors had told him that he was very fertile so they wanted to make sure that he had the implant a few months after the twins were born.

"Haz, when can we go to the doctors together? I want to make sure that I have the implant in before I end up getting pregnant again"

He said, he thought that it could be a good excuse in case Harry got upset with him if they didn't do it.

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning to get my eyes checked again, if you want I can call and ask them to make the appointment for us both as a couple? Mum is taking care of the kids anyway, I wanted you to have some time without them because of how tired you have been these last few weeks"

His heart was about to burst, how could he have a mate that was that kind and understanding when he didn't deserve it.

"I don't deserve you Hazzy. How did I get this lucky?"

Harry just looked his way before he said.

"i'm the lucky one Lou"

Louis kissed him very passionately, they were in bed already and their kids were sleeping. Louis didn't think he wanted to have intercourse tonight but that had definitely changed.

He got on top of Harry's crotch and began grinding on him straight away.

"Lou are you sure you want to? I mean you have been so tired and I don't want you to do it if you don't want to"

He could tell that Harry was holding himself back from fucking him right away, he didn't know why he did it though.

"I want to. I want you to knot me Hazzy"

3.  
Louis' point of view   
"Lou lay down on your back, I will take care of you. You don't have to worry about doing all the work, if you change your mind just tell me and I'll stop right away"

Harry said, Louis loved looking into his pale green eyes. Even though Harry couldn't see him it just gave him comfort and made him feel closer to his mate.

"I want to Hazza. Just please be gentle and maybe take it a bit slow at first? I haven't done anything since we had sex the last time"

He said, they had been together for a long time already which meant that they could tell the other everything without being ashamed.

Louis was laying beneath Harry, he was looking at Harry until he felt Harry penetrate him.

It always made him close his eyes, he kept his legs spread while Harry was pushing inside him.

When Louis finally felt Harry's testicles against his bum, he began taking deep breaths to get himself to relax his entire pelvis.

After a bit he was about to tell Harry that he was ready, but before he got the chance Harry began moving at a very slow pace. 

He began moaning lowly but couldn't help the smile he had, Harry knew his body so well that he knew when Louis was ready.

He couldn't get over the fact that Harry just knew, he began kissing Harry with a lot of passion.

"Daddy please give me all you've got"

He moaned, maybe he shouldn't have said that because when Harry began pounding in and out of him with so much strength it felt like Harry's dick was about to gag him any minute now.

"Like this?"

Harry growled into his ear, Louis couldn't even open his mouth to reply all he could do was whimper.

When Harry's knot popped inside Louis he cam all over his stomach, Harry was nibbling on Louis bonding mark but bit down hard when he came.

Louis had his eyes closed and just enjoyed the feeling of Harry's member pulsing inside him.

"I love when you call me daddy like you just did"

Harry said with a small smirk, it only made Harry smirk more when Louis replied by saying.

"I love when you wreak my hole like you just did"

4.  
Harry's point of view   
Anne came to pick take their kids, while Harry called a taxi to come and pick them up. When they were at the hospital, Harry was sitting with Stacy and Louis.

He was holding Louis' hand, while the latter was leaning against him.

"Haz there is a girl our age who keeps staring at you. Almost like she wants to be on top of you"

Louis whispered, Harry couldn't help but smile because Louis sounded so cute.

"She's coming over here"

Louis said before Harry heard someone speak that he never thought he would meet again.

"Harry Styles, I almost didn't recognise you because of the dog and omega by your side"

It angered Harry that she would walk over to him, and just speak like they ended on good terms and not the way they did.

"Um isn't your name Daniela?"

He asked, he said her name wrong to annoy her.

"No it's Danielle. I thought I left a huge impact on your life after leaving you alone by a lake. Seeing you here means that you didn't end up drowning"

Harry could feel Louis tensing up by his side, he pulled Louis closer before saying.

"To tell you the truth Danielle I have been busy enjoying my life with my mate and our three babies and my service dog. I actually forgot about the pathetic move to make me loose hope. I have the best fiancé I could ever imagine, he gave me three beautiful kids that we cherish every day. I might be blind but trust me with Louis by my side i'm stronger than any abler person"

This was the first time Harry meant what he said about his strength, maybe meeting her again was good for him.

In a way it gave him closure for that part of his past, he knew that everyone could hear what they were talking about.

To Harry all of that only made him stronger, everyone was hearing how she left a blind person in the woods by a lake in hopes of him drowning.

5.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry could feel how tense Louis was, but before he got the chance that try and calm him down Louis blew up.

"Do you know what? I think you should have entered a limbo competition because what you did was the lowest of the low.   
And then to come over to us and start making fun of someone being blind. I don't think you even how or understand how difficult it is to be blind. In a way I actually want you to experience a month as a blind person, to be honest I don't think you're strong enough to even do that.   
Something good for you to do for yourself is to try to wear someone else's shoes for a month. Maybe then you will be understand what it's like to have a disability. While I was in the hospital Harry managed to take care of three kids and a dog, on top of that I couldn't do anything without his help.   
Did he complain? No. Did he ask someone else to do it? No. The only thing he did was run from one to the other, he was always doing everything possible to make sure that none of us needed something.   
I bet a huge part of why you're doing this is a mixture between jealousy, anger, hate and frustration. I think you need to sit down and figure out what you want in life because I don't think your life is a good one, how can you get pleasure from tormenting a blind person?   
That makes no sense for me, I know you just see him as an easy victim but my main goal is to show my alpha that he is stronger than other alphas. If I should be honest then I would even say that my alpha has been with me for almost three years and he had already produced three kids.   
How many kids have your alpha given you? Oh yeah that's right you don't have one, but who can blame alphas. I'm sure they would rather be mateless than have one that makes fun of disabled people. Unless you meet prick grimshit and mate him because that's what he build his life on, you can find him at the local police department. Thank you and farewell. Haz it's our turn now"

Harry was gobsmacked the entire time Louis was speaking, and when he didn't hear her reply he assumed that she was the same.


	3. Doctor time - The first day !

1.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis lead Harry over to the doctor, they went inside where Harry sat down on the chair closest to the doctor.

"I could read that you two wanted to talk about birth control when I finish checking Harry's eyes. I noticed something last time which is why Harry had to come back two months after his checkup"

He shut the light off which confused Louis, he knew Harry didn't know any difference so he decided not to tell him anything.

The doctor took a small eye looking thing with light in it, he began looking into Harry's eyes but didn't say a word about what he saw.

"There is still no response from your pupils when I apply the light, this isn't what we hope for when we talk about the possibility for you to ever get any form of sight. I can already tell you that it won't happen, but the thing I noticed last time was a change in your right eye. This change isn't a good one but it's not a bad one either. It looks like you have a wound in your eye that's healing, it can be from a something touching your eye when you walk though a bush or something like that. It hasn't changed a lot since last time which means that it has already healed. I think we need to consider if it would be a good idea for Harry to give him some dark glasses for him to wear when he walks his service dog. Just to make sure it doesn't happen again"

They both nodded and agreed to buy a pair that Harry could wear on his walks with Stacy.

"I ordered a birth control implant for Male omegas when Harry called me. I have checked it four times and I want Louis to check it to before we insert it into your arm"

Louis nodded, he read the packaging before saying that it was the correct one. He got it inserted into his bicep before they began walking back, Louis knew he would be on Harry's dick tonight at least two times.

2.  
Harry's point of view   
When they came back home from the doctor, Harry took Rosie and gave her a bath while Louis fed the twins.

Then Harry took the twins and gave them a bath one at a time, when they were done he tucked the twins into their bed.

They still shared a crib because it made them sleep better, it just worked more for them. They still had two beds for them for when they grew bigger, but till then this would be their shared bed.

"Lou the twins are down. It didn't take them long before they fell asleep"

He whispered, he wasn't sure if Rosie was asleep already or not.

"Da-dy hug"

Rosie said, Harry walked over to his baby girl and hugged her. He kissed her four times before telling her that tomorrow they would go to the cinema but she had to sleep first.

He went to bed with his mate a bit later, they had already done everything they needed to before they laid down in bed with them.

"Daddy I think we need to talk about what the doctor said, but at the same time I would rather ride you first"

Louis said, Harry chocked on his own spit when Louis talked. Harry didn't know which one of the two was more in the mood from Louis' words.

"If we talk about it first then it's over with but if we have sex first then we can talk about it while i'm locked inside you"

Harry could feel Louis lay on top of him, they kissed for a few seconds before Louis spoke.

"I want to talk first because then I can get fucked over and over again without a break. What did you think about the doctor saying that there wasn't a chance of you getting any ability to see?"

Harry sighed, he knew this question was coming but he didn't know how to tell Louis that he was told the same thing every time.

"Lou when I was 6 they gave up and told me that I would never be able to see. I haven't had any hope at all since then. When the pupils react to light then there is a change but mine has never done that. Lou, babe it's not something that bothers me. I can't help but think about how lucky I am to have you on my life. You have given me everything I would ever need, even more than what my needs would be"

3.  
Louis' point of view   
Harry was balls deep inside Louis' bum, Louis was bouncing on top of his mate.

"Such A naughty omega, giving daddy so much pleasure"

Louis whimpered but made sure to bounce faster to show his alpha how good he could be for him.

Harry grabbed Louis' bum and squeezed one cheek, he said one simple words but Louis knew what he wanted him to do.

"Words"

He gave Louis' bum another squeeze before the omega replied.

"Yes daddy. Want to be a good boy. Need so much of daddy's cum inside me. Please knot me daddy"

Louis whined, he wanted to find his prostate but Harry always did it better.

"Help me alpha I can't find it"

He whimpered, Harry grabbed each of Louis' thighs before he began thrusting upwards.

Louis couldn't hold back his moans, he didn't fight against movements. When Harry's knot popped inside Louis Harry flipped them around.

"Hazzy I just wanted to thank you"

He whispered, as soon as Harry's knot had gone down enough for him to get fucked again Harry started thrusting.

Louis was moaning and trying to figure out what to do with his body to get even more.

"I think you need someone to make sure you have enough semen inside you and get knotted till you can't walk for the next week"

Harry growled while nibbling on Louis' bonding mark, Louis came shortly after which caused Harry's knot to pop.

They began kissing passionately while waiting for it to go down enough for Harry to pull out of him.

"Hazzy I love you so much, I don't even know what to do with all of these emotions sometimes. I just hope you know that even if you could have gotten your sight back then my feelings wouldn't change one bit. I will be happy for you but you not being able to see never changed a thing for me. I'm so happy that your mum sent you to the bakery to meet me. I fell for you that moment and I don't know what to do if I didn't have you by my side. I know you always see me as the stronger one but you're my hero. And all our babies see you as a superman and superdad"

Louis said, Harry began kissing him all over his face before kissing him with a lot of passion in their kiss.

4.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis was really nervous, today was the first day Rosie was going to kindergarten. He couldn't understand why his baby girl was getting so big, he had already cried a few times.

Harry had offered to take her there, but Louis decided that he would do it so Anne was watching the twins while Louis and Rosie went to the kindergarten.

They had decided to skip daycare since Louis was home, when they entered Rosie kept hiding behind her mummy.

So they decided to let her start in kindergarten earlier than most kids did, just to make sure she had plenty of friends to play with and was around people who knew more about kids than they did.

"Princess mummy needs to talk to the lady, do you want mummy to carry you?"

He asked, when his baby nodded he picked her up and walked over to one of the workers.

"Good morning i'm here to drop of Rosie Styles, it's her first day here and I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here a bit?"

The lady looked at Rosie with a small smile, she told Louis that it was okay and that most parents stayed with their kids the first day.

"Follow me and I'll show you around. We already made a name tag for Rosie, that way she knows where her locker is for her coats and shoes. Most children here can't write or read so we always add a picture of the child in question"

When the lady stopped by some lockers that had "Rosie Styles" written on it, and a picture of Rosie next to Stacy. It was the picture they decided to give the kindergarten.

"Ma see me and Stay (it's her way of saying Stacy)"

Rosie said and pointed to the picture, Louis smiled and placed her on the floor before saying.

"Yes baby that's you. Now show mummy how good you're at taking your jacket off and putting it in there with your shoes"

The tiny girl did her best, she succeeded with her shoes but Louis had to help her with her jacket.

He placed her tiny bag inside the locker, before walking with her and the lady to see the other kids her age.

Louis was really hoping she would like being there and make some friends, she didn't need 50 friends two would be okay.


	4. First day in kindergarten - The man !

1.  
Louis' point of view   
"Baby what do you want to play with anything or anyone here?"

Louis asked his daughter, she began looking around at all the toys but none of the kids.

Louis sighed slightly but he didn't say anything he just wished one of the kids would play with her.

She returned with some a puzzle with Disney figures on it, she sat by a tiny table with her mummy.

"Mummy me make doggies and mummy make ladies"

Rosie said, Louis laughed a bit before he began making it.

"Baby, mummy didn't tell you that you will have to be here tomorrow without mummy but today when mummy goes home you come with him. Daddy will pick you up tomorrow as soon as he's done working. Mummy will be at work tomorrow while you're here"

Louis tried to explain it to her, so she wouldn't be sad when he left.

"Mummy stay today but not tomorrow?"

She asked, while looking into Louis' eyes with her biggest puppy eyes.

"Yeah that's right. But you're such a big girl that mummy and daddy knows that you're just like auntie Lottie"

That seemed to make the trick because she nodded and accepted it.

"When is daddy home?"

Louis smiled at his baby girl, when he told her that Harry was going to pick them up when he was done working.

A few hours later Harry and Stacy entered the room, all the kids began yelling about the dog but were quickly told off by the kindergarten staff.

"Daddy ! Stay !"

She squeaked, before running over to her dad to give him a hug.

"Hello baby girl. How was kindergarten? Were you a good girl for your mummy"

Rosie nodded with a proud smile, she even told him about the puzzles they had been doing.

2.  
Louis' point of view   
Yesterday was Rosie's first day in the kindergarten, but today was going to be groundbreaking and hopefully not heartbreaking.

Louis had to leave her today until Harry could pick her up, Louis and Barbara had agreed for him to bring the twins when he came to work.

He decided to walk her over to her kindergarten with the twins in their stroller, when they arrived Rosie kept holding Louis' hand.

"Good morning you must be Louis"

One of the staff said, Louis smiled to her and told her that she was correct.

"This is her first day here on her own, but you have mine and my fiancé's number if something happens. You just need to keep in mind that my mate is blind so he has his service dog with him. It's very important that the kids don't disturb her when she's working, if they do it could get very dangerous for Harry"

She nodded before saying that she was very sorry for him going blind.

"What do you mean going blind? He was born blind"

The look on her face said everything to him, he knew she was judging him and Harry.

"Oh. Why are you with a blind alpha let alone having kids with him?"

He groaned, he always got this reaction.

"Because Harry is the kindest and best human, mate and dad in the entire world. Why would you choose some stuck up jerk when you could have someone as handsome and considerate as him? Now if you will excuse me I need to prepare my daughter for her day here"

He took Rosie's hand and kissed her cheek, he helped her take her jacket and shoes off.

"Baby do you need mummy to stay here a few minutes while you find a friend to play with or would you prefer that mummy left right away?"

Rosie told him that she wanted him to stay, so he did. After ten minutes he kissed her head and left, he hurried leaving before she began crying.

He didn't expect what happened next, someone was hamming their hands on the window out towards the road.

His baby girl was crying loudly trying to get her mummy to return, it didn't take him long before he began tearing up.

He hated having to leave her, especially with the look she gave him. He kept on walking knowing that it was the only right thing to do, while walking over to the bakery he had been crying the entire way there.

To Hubby 


End file.
